Push Them Together
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Lily and James hate each other and everyone knows it. But two friends that are concerned decide to push them together. How will this end up? please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowlings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily Dear, are you sure that you didn't forget anything?" They went through this for the past six years, and now this year. "Yes mother, I am sure I got everything. And if I didn't, you can ship it to me by owl."  
  
"That is true. Okay, well, we will see you Christmas then. Petunia, aren't you going to say good-bye to your sister?" Lily's mother asked Petunia.  
  
Lily silently laughed. When Petunia gives me a sincere good-bye, pigs will fly. "Good-bye FREAK!" Petunia said snobbishly. "Right back at ya sis!" Lily said as she walked away.  
  
Lily's mother was lecturing Petunia and Lily laughed out loud. It was Lily's seventh year, and she was Head Girl this year.  
  
'This year is going to be perfect.' Lily thought to herself as she boarded the train. 'Seventh and FINAL year at Hogwarts, and I am Head Girl. The only thing that could ruin this would be...'  
  
"Why hello Lillian!" a sarcastic voice was heard behind Lily. She knew the voice well, and she didn't want to turn around. But she was one for politeness and because of that she turned around. James Potter. Lily's only regret.  
  
"Hello James." She said and forced a smile. Lily had hated his guts ever since their first years together. Why? Well, that is soon to come.  
  
"Did you have a nice summer Lillian?" James asked as he gestured to help her with her things. "My name is Lily if you don't mind, and I am fine with my own things thank you." Lily forced out again.  
  
"Very well. So you are probably going to the Head Cabin. I'll see you there!" James called as Lily started to walk off. This comment made her abruptly turn around. "What do you mean, 'see you there'?" "Well, I am Head Boy after all. Isn't that where I am supposed to be?"  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. James Potter? Head Boy? There had to be a mistake. "Are you sure you got the right letter?" Lily asked adding her own little grin that she had developed over the years tormenting and sneering at James.  
  
"No, unless my name has been changed. Well, see you there. Oh, and expect the other Marauders too!" James added. Lily turned back around and let out a sigh. The other Marauders consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily knew them too well. Probably because she was always lecturing them on their pranks or being one of their pranks.  
  
Lily started to walk faster to the front and passed a lot of people. Then she heard, "LILLIAN POTTER! Passing up your own best friend, I would have never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
Lily smiled as she turned around. This was a person that she was very happy to see. It was Grace Franklin. (A/N: Grace Franklin is a name I just made up, but she is supposed to be Neville's future mother. I don't know anything about her; I don't even know her name or maiden name, so I made one up. But just so you know, that's who it is. Neville Longbottom's future mother.)  
  
"GRACE! I am sooo happy to see you! I just had a run in with Potter, and he left me in a sour mood. But since you're here! This year is going to be soo fantastic. Oh, and I made Head Girl! Isn't that wonderful?" Lily rambled on. But it was perfectly acceptable; after all, she hadn't seen her best friend all summer.  
  
"That's great Lily! So you get the Head Cabin? Who is Head Boy? Anyone cute?" Grace asked. "No. I don't know how he managed this one, but its James Potter."  
  
"NO WAY!" Grace had a sly look on her face. "So of course you want me to keep you company in the Head Cabin, so you aren't alone with James." "And the other Marauders!" Lily added. "But yeah, that'd be really great if you don't mind."  
  
"What are you kidding? I've heard rumors of the Head Cabin. I wanna see it first hand. Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Grace smiled and that made Lily smile back.  
  
Lily loved having a friend like Grace. They had met in their first year and didn't hit it off in the beginning, but from their third year on, they have been best friends.  
  
Lily and Grace walked to the front and came upon a door. To both Lily and Grace's surprise, the door spoke and asked for the password.  
  
"Oh, Bludger." Lily said. The door creaked open and both Lily and Grace were astonished by its inside. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.  
  
The room was in deep royal blue and crimson red. The thought of those colors would sound awful to anyone, but together, some how they connected and it was wonderful. The cabin could have been mistaken for a fairly large parlor room. It had couches galore and even a pool table in there. It had an adjoining door to who knows where and it also had a refreshment stand that had pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes.  
  
"This is, well, I don't know how to describe it." Grace said. All of a sudden she jumped up and covered her waist. Sirius Black had come by and pinched her playfully. She however did not see the fun of it.  
  
"Hullo Lily. Grace. Well, this would be just lovely standing out here, but we would like to sit down while we are on the train if you don't mind."  
  
Both Grace and Lily rolled their eyes but moved. The four Marauders piled into the room and plopped on the couches. "Nice place you got here Prongs. There could definitely be some possibilities with being a Head Boy." Sirius remarked.  
  
"Yes, very true, but have you met my counterpart?" James said rudely gesturing towards Lily. "Oh Lily, you were made Head Girl? Well congratulations!" Remus said to her. Remus Lupin was the only one of the Marauders that she could stand. He was actually rather nice and they had dated briefly back in their fifth year when they were both prefects.  
  
The relationship would have lasted had it not been for the conflicting opinions of, well, of Potter. They of course stayed friends. Distant ones, but still friends.  
  
"Thanks Remus." Lily politely replied. Grace walked over to Sirius and he looked at her but nodded. They walked to the adjoining door, opened it and stepped in.  
  
"Wow, that's a record for Padfoot." James said coolly as he leaned against the cabin wall. "So are you going to stand there all day Lillian or are you going to join the fun?" James asked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat in the couch farthest away from him. She pulled out a book from her bag and started to read it, leaving James, Remus, and Peter to their own things.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well so what did you want to talk about? About us?" Sirius asked as he made his eyebrows go up and down.  
  
"Please. I wanted to talk to you about Lily and James. This little tiff they have going on has gone on long enough."  
  
"Agreed. But what can we do about it?" "Well, we have to pull them together some how right?" Grace asked.  
  
Sirius was in deep thought before he finally said, "Yes, that's exactly what we need to do. Now all we need is to devise a plan."  
  
Grace sat down on the couch that was in the adjoining room. The room was a lot smaller than the other one, with only one couch and a stereo. She could obviously tell what this room was used for.  
  
"Wow, this could be funner than planing a prank!" Sirius remarked as he sat there in thought. "I never thought I would hear that from you." "Well, you don't know me that well either." "I know you too well Sirius, and no, I don't want to get to know you any better. Now focus, Lily and James."  
  
"Right, Lily and James." Sirius said, "Pull them together, yes, that's what we have to do." He winked at Grace and she rolled her eyes at him. 'This is going to be a long train ride.' Grace thought, 'since I'm stuck with Mr. Hormones.'  
  
Suddenly Sirius stood up. He looked at Grace excitedly and said, "YES! I got it, a prank!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. I really shouldn't have started this fic, since I already have a L/J fic, but this fic is more of a love/hate fic than my other one (that is mostly love). So yeah. Review please. That's all. 


End file.
